


You're My Home

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst/Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

Title: You're My Home  
Author: gwennylou  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Angst/Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Warning: A lot of angst!

 

 

“I love you, Luke. I’ve been in love with you since you threw me up against the wall in the police station.”

“I love Noah.”

Those words rang in his head. Of course he loves Noah. What had he been thinking? That he and Luke would share a few kisses and Luke would realize that he loved him? What kind of an idiot was he?

He laughed sharply at this though, he had asked Hank and Luke that very same question, and it turns out he was the idiot.

Thank God for Dallas. He still had his apartment, and he had his job back.

He threw his jacket over his arm, shut the door, locked it for the last time, and put the key on top of the light fixture like Katie had requested.

Damn, I’m going to miss her and the kid. But Katie had already made plans to come visit in the summer.

Reid took one last look around, got a taxi and headed to the airport.

Then he was on the plane and headed back to Dallas. He looked out the window and thought whoever came up with the phrase, “It’s better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all”, was a moron. Because it was worse, far worse.

Six months later, Reid was in his office looking over ct scans. A knock came to his door.

“It’s open.”

Reid’s eyes grew in shock and surprise to see Luke standing in his doorway.

Reid felt as if his stomach was in his throat and his breath caught on it.

He just stared at Luke as he entered and sat down.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Snyder?”

“You can come home, Reid.”

“I am home.”

Reid looked at Luke’s face then. He looked haggard and tired and his eyes were sad.

“What are you doing here, Luke?”

“I don’t know…”

Reid’s heart broke a little. He hated seeing Luke so forlorn, but he couldn’t handle being Luke’s second choice and it was even harder knowing Luke flew to Dallas to get comfort from him.

“Luke, I can’t do this. You need to go home and work it out with him. I can’t be that guy for you anymore. I refuse to sit back and wait for your crumbs. I don’t want to be the one who holds you and makes you feel better, only for you to run back to his arms.”

Luke’s eyes flashed with pain, but Reid wouldn’t take the words back even if he could.

“I’m sorry, Luke. I hate seeing you like this, but I need something more, something better. And it’s clear that you can’t be that person for me.”

He left his office then, when he went back an hour later Luke was gone, but there was a note on his desk,

I’m sorry, Reid. You are absolutely right. I can’t continue to rely on you and ask you to give me something. I just want you to know that I did love you. It was different than what I felt for Noah. It was new, exciting, and scary. I should’ve been braver and stronger, but I wasn’t. My greatest regret in life is never having told you how much I wanted, needed, and loved you, when I had a chance. My feelings for you haven’t changed since you left, and I don’t think they ever will. Please be happy, have a good life, and remember your motto, “Don’t be an ass.”

-Luke.

P.S. Noah and I are not together. While I love him and always will, my heart is no longer his.

Reid nearly got on the nearest flight back to Oakdale then, but his heart wouldn’t let him.

He loved Luke, wanted to be his one and only, but he couldn’t put himself through that torture again.

So he stayed in Dallas.

A year later, he was invited to Chris and Katie’s wedding in Oakdale. He would have passed had it been anyone else, but Katie insisted he had to be there.

As he walked into the house he and Katie formerly shared, he felt like he was home. He had lied to Luke in Dallas. This was his home. His heart was here, his friends, everything he wanted was in this town.

Katie welcomed him with open arms and they talked for hours. Katie never once pressured him about Luke. She simply squeezed his hand before they went to bed,

“He’s still in love with you, you know?”

Reid said nothing, just went to bed.

Two days later was the wedding.

He was an usher and let people to their seats.

He was helping Lily and Holden to their seats when he saw Luke walk in with Noah.

Not together, my ass.

Hank helped them to their seats fortunately.

Luke and Reid’s eyes caught, both looking at each other with longing.

After the wedding was over, Reid decided he would skip the reception and head straight back to Dallas.

So he went back to Katie’s and packed.

He was standing in his former bedroom, when he looked up to see Luke standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here, Luke? You don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

“Shut up, Reid.”

Luke stepped over to Reid and slammed his suitcase shut,

“You aren’t going anywhere until we talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Why does it matter? You have Noah. Why must you hear me tell you that I still love you, that I will never stop and that until the day I die, I will hold a torch for you? Why can’t you just quit being selfish and go back to your boyfriend?”

Reid was shaking in anger and tension.

“I was doing fine in Dallas, until you showed up and completely ruined me. The entire year and a half that I’ve been away from here, all I’ve wanted to do is come home, but I can’t, because you make it too damn hard, Luke-“

His words were cut off when Luke surprised him with a kiss.

“God, I love you, Reid. You are so complicated, and angry, and you push all my buttons, but I can’t live without you anymore. I don’t care what you say. I love you and I am never letting you leave.”

Reid stood there in shock gaping at Luke,

“You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor there, Reid.”

Reid sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands.

“What do you want from me, Luke? I refuse to come in second anymore.”

“You would never be second, Reid. Never. You are the one that I think about when I close my eyes, and the one I think about when I open my eyes. And when you aren’t there, I feel as if a little of me has died. Noah is my past. We never got back together. I waited until he was healthy to tell him, but he knows that I love you and that I won’t stop. He knows that we were first love, and that we weren’t made to last. He knows that when I watch stupid chick flicks and cry it’s because I am thinking of you, and he knows that whenever I make a sandwich that is almost as big as my head, I am doing it because it makes me feel closer to you. You are not second. You are always my first choice.”

Reid closed the distance to and grabbed Luke. He slanted Luke’s head back then and kissed him. The kiss started out slow and sweet and turned passionate.

Luke undid Reid’s tie and pulled his dress shirt out of his pants. He slowly undid each button and slid Reid’s shirt off him.

He kissed his way up Reid’s chest until he came to his mouth and gently licked the corner of Reid’s mouth.

Reid couldn’t take it anymore and ripped Luke’s shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

He felt Luke’s hands frantically on his belt buckle and then his pants were gone.

Luke walked them back toward the bed and shoved Reid down.

He got straddle Reid then and bent down near Reid’s head and nibbled on Reid’s left earlobe, then licked down the side of his neck and to one of his nipples.

Reid grasped Luke’s hair and pulled his head back to his mouth. Their lips were dueling and Reid could feel himself hardening,

God he missed this so much.

Reid felt Luke’s hand going into his boxers and when he felt Luke touch him there for the first time in nearly two years, he nearly came then and there.

But Reid wanted all of Luke, so he grasped Luke’s wrist and then turned them over so he was on top of Luke.

He pulled Luke’s pants and boxers off at the same time.

“Do you have a condom, Luke?”

Luke grabbed something from his pants pocket.

Reid arched his eyebrow then,

“What? You can’t blame a guy for hoping, Reid.”

Reid nuzzled Luke’s neck as he felt Luke sliding it on over his member,

“I guess not.”

Reid wet his fingers with his mouth and slowly entered Luke. He felt him shudder underneath him and then he slowly added more, pumping in and out.

Luke’s raspy breathing changed to a whining hum as Reid picked up pace,

“Reid….”

Reid knew what he wanted and he removed his fingers, picked Luke’s left leg up, and placed it over his shoulder. He pressed his cock against Luke’s opening and whispered,  
“Have there been any other’s since me, Luke?”

He slowly pushed in as he waited for Luke’s response,

“UGH.. No, only you, Reid.”

Satisfied with that answer, Reid slammed in all the way to the hilt.

Luke cried out then and fisted his hands in the sheets. He was trembling and shaking.

Reid waited for him to adjust and then started thrusting in and out and rotating his hips,

He placed kisses all over Luke’s body claiming it as his own.

He licked around Luke’s erect nipples and he arched off the bed,

“Always yours, Reid. Only yours.”

His breathing was hitched and he could barely speak.

He wrapped his other leg around Reid’s waist and started moving his body in time with Reid’s rhythm.

Reid reached down and started pumping Luke’s cock. He could tell Luke was close because his eyes were starting to roll in the back of his hands, he was arching and moving like never before, and his hands that were one fisted in the sheets, were clawing his wrists and arms.

He started pumping Luke faster and could feel he was close as well.

Luke opened his eyes then and stared into Reid’s,

“I’m gonna-“

“Me too-“

Their movements grew more erratic and,

“I-Love-You-REID”,

was the sound that Reid heard as he felt Luke come.

The sound of his name and hearing those words in the throes of passion, sent him over the edge.

The only thing heard for the next few minutes was ragged breathing and slow, languid kissing.

When they finally broke for air, Reid turned over and propped his head on his elbow. He stared at Luke who was sweating with his hair matted to his head,

“I love you more, Luke.”

Luke looked at Reid and scooted closer to him.

Reid was never one for snuggling, but for this man he’d make an exception.

He drew Luke into his arms as he lay on his back.

Luke’s head was on his chest with his arms wrapped around him.

“Please come home, Reid. I can’t live without you.”

“I’m already home, Luke. I made the decision to stay a few days ago. This is my home, you’re my home.”

Then Reid started singing to Luke,

When you look into my eyes  
and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
it always comes as a surprise  
when I feel my withered roots begin to grow.

Well I never had a place  
that I could call my very own  
but that's all right my love  
cause you're my home.

 

 

 

Luke sighed happily,

“I’ll take the serenading, even if it is a Billy Joel song.”

“Don’t get used to me serenading you. It’s the only song that popped into my head when I said it.”

“Welcome home, Reid.”

“It’s good to be back, Luke.”

Reid drifted off to sleep with Luke in his arms knowing that it truly was good to be there, in the arms of his home.


End file.
